User talk:Bcanter
Welcome to the ! Hi Bcanter, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Max Chart page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get your character confirmed, create a , and a so you can begin role-play. Please refer to the Starting Guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hope you enjoy your time here at ~ LittleRedCrazyHood (talk) 14:32, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start Welcome! Hello Bcanter! I'm Colin687, founder of the . If you need help with absoloutely anything, please, let me know here. You're actually kind of one of our first users, so, I really hope you stay for a long time :) ... Again, for any help, feel free to let me know ... and tell me a little bit about yourself? :) Colin 687 ~ Edits 03:37, January 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thanks Ahh, you're doing really well so far! If you want, I'm on chat right now. I know it says I'm not but wikia hasn't fixed it yet. Get on, and I'll try and help you out some? Colin 687 ~ Edits 23:34, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Dedication (PLEASE RESPOND!!!) Hello! This is Colin687, founder and bureaucrat to the wiki. I'm just doing a check-up to understand which users are and/or are not going to be dedicated to this wiki in the future. I'm doing this check-up, because I think very soon we will be starting a story line, which will require a lot of dedication from our users, considering how small our wiki is. This story line will include the mutant portion of the wiki, which most users should have a mutant character already. The story line will not be a very large story line, just one to keep users interested in the wiki. If you decide that you will be able to continue participating in this wiki and will be able to work with the story line that could soon be created, then PLEASE give me (Colin687) a message on my message wall ASAP. I would very much appreciate it if you would message me back (again, ASAP) so that way I understand where the stands, make improvements, yadda yadda yadda. So once again, PLEASE MESSAGE ME BACK!!!(!) Colin 687 ~ Edits 01:07, February 9, 2014 (UTC) New Blog! Dealing with Storyline! Hello! Please check out my latest blog post! Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:26, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Info Hey Bcanter! First I'd like to say that remember next time when making a new message to start with a Header (Heading 2). It's ok, just wanted to remind you :) . Also I DO remember who you are :). No, I do not take your message offensively, because I'm actually kind of happy you're enthusiastic about trying to help, and I'll just now go down with points of what you said in the message and respond :) . #Yes, I very much agree that I HAVE slacked quite a bit with the Power Confirmation page, however, I'd also like to say it's a bit confusing that I was not emailed by wikia about the users being new, so that's very strange to me. And after I write this, I'll check them over. Also about your own character, I thought I'd sent a message to you about the character, but apparently I did not. I could have sworn that I did. #Also about a storyline and power confirmation division, those are really not capable of being put into place yet, simply because there's not anywhere close to enough administration for there to set up divisions, and I can't set up with divisions without people. The other admins in the administration right now are capable of doing confirmation, however I asked them to please let me handle them so that I can set a base for what is acceptable for powers and what is not. The storyline is something I also work on with them, and we're working out the kinks for one now. We're also working on getting more users righ now (The admins) but it's very difficult, considering RP wiki's are not very populus with users other than CHB and DARP. #I've actually tried with both of those wiki's I'm pretty sure, but neither of them got back to me. Perhaps it'd be a good idea to try and ask them again? And also, by the way: RE:Feedback Hey Bcanter! Yes, that was my bad. That announcement was forever ago, and I guess I forgot it was there, but thanks for letting me know. About Role-plays and such, it's very difficult to Role-play with other users when there is a lack of so many users. The same thing goes for a storyline. Especially when there are only three administrators (including myself). We are working out some of the issues with the Starting Guide, Power Confirmation page, and many other things right now. I will send another message to Sonblue to let him know what's up. Thanks for the feedback. Colin 687 ~ Edits 21:45, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Administration You seem to have lots of ideas for this wiki, I like your motivation, so I'm moving you up to Rollback. Hopefully you can help out the wiki a bit? What do you say? :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] 687 17:52, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mutant Level Scale Categories I understand, I figured The Power scale was based more so on the power, As such I figured a Emotion manipulater wouldnt be an Omega nor evn an Alpha (Beta-Delta maybe) If you can please Delete the Catagories from Everyones pages as I seem unable to even from my own. Re: Ways To Get RPing Up *Time zone differences, which could be solved by having each grade's class meet at a different time. If a time doesn't fit your schedule, you can change the grade of your character. **If we did this we would have to either A) have it to where the Teachers them selves are capable of being on for a long period of time meaning we'd have to change some teachers. or B) Host Different grades/Classes Each day which would also need to be edit to where Only one class would be Rping at one time So everyone gets a chance to do everything. With that being said we'd have to either A) have more than one teacher in one r for each grade, or B) have one teacher teaching the SAME grade level. We may have to ask for a reboot so that everyone IS in the same grade and everyone progresses at the same-ish rate. With this being the rate that everything grows we can better plan out events and things Since everyone would be around the same level of control (I understand that some may be more advance than others but most would be growing at the same rate). *The higher chances of unfinished RPs- what if someone has to leave in the middle of an RP? Would the RP become archived after the official time of the class is over? Would it just keep going on forever? **If a person were to have to leave we'd ask them to post a Rp about leaving (which would be unchallanged as they did so) If they dont then the Admins with Rp something to the effet of them being missplaced some way or nother causing them to leave (If in a fight their powers could act up or something Leaving them missplaced but not dead/harmed). When the teacher states that the class is over then is will be assumed that everyone that doesnt state otherwise had left the room and gone to their room or where-ever it is they wish to go Making the Roleplay (That one at least) End, if someone were to want to to stay in the room thats on them, If the teacher were to have to leave then we would dissmiss the class early OR have one of the Admins -sub- for them. New Wikia Hey Ben, I was thinking of redoing the wikia but need an admin team and someone to help with everything If you're interested pleas message me back thanks. The Almighty Dark Son ~Son_blue~ (talk) 02:07, May 26, 2014 (UTC) =Re:New Wikia= I'm sill looking for more people to joint he team, I understand most html but Writing it isn't easy for me so if you know anyone hat can do html that would be cool Or if you could do so that would be awesome too. http://marvel-roleplay-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_Roleplay_Reborn_Wiki --The Almighty Dark Son ~Son_blue~ (talk) 11:09, May 27, 2014 (UTC)